Epic Storm Preview
by The Flying Lion
Summary: The strawhats arrive at the Yamakura Kingdom ruled by Samurai. However the land is divided by an evil war lord with mysterious power. Roronoa Zoro seeks to defeat him as the crew winds up in the madness. Zoro centric, minor LuNa. FINALLY RELEASED!
1. Epic Preview

**A/N: please just read the preview. I hope you enjoy it. I know if you're a Zoro fan you'll be interested.**

**The Straw hats have traveled the Grand line, faced many foes, and left their mark as legendary pirates. However a new enemy arises…**

"Welcome, Straw-hats, to the Great Yamakura country!"

Luffy and the others looked in awe. "Wow! This place is awesome!"

"Okita-kun, what's this place like?" the young man looked at Nami.

"Well this country is home to many Samurai. They have control here, but they welcome pirates from time to time."

Zoro looked up from his place on the side. "Samurai? Wait, this is the legendary country of Samurai!"

"Oh, you know about this place."

"Yeah, my sensei told me about it." Zoro looked away from the others.

Luffy however jumped of his seat on Sunny's head. "Who's your sensei? You never told me about him."

"Well you guy's never asked. But he's okay I guess." The other crew mates looked at Zoro as he stared away. Chopper and Ussop stood in front of him with glowing eyes.

"Did he teach you to be so cool?"

"Did he teach you to be so scary?"

"Did he teach you to be a Marimo?"

"Shut up Sanji!" Luffy and the other laughed at the scene as Zoro and Sanji began an argument. Nami then held a hand to her face.

"Now that I think about it, we don't know a lot about you Zoro." The Marimo stiffened.

"Uh… well I'm a quiet kind of guy."

**The crew arrives in Yamakura Country ruled by Samurai. **

"Welcome Straw hats. I am Princess Haruka of the Yamakura Country." Luffy and the others stood amazed.

"Hey nee-chan, why are you guy's being so nice to us?" Nami then slugged Luffy.

"Shut up! It's not every day we go to a castle!" Haruka laughed a bit at the two.

"Wow, if I hadn't heard of you before, I'd say you two were dating." Nami and Luffy gasped as the others looked in shock.

"W-w-we couldn't be a couple! I mean," Nami grabbed Luffy by his ear. "Do you think I could be with THIS guy?"

Luffy just stared at Nami not fully grasping the situation. Zoro also laughed, but turned his attention to an old man.

"You are the famous pirate hunter Zoro?" the Marimo looked at the old man.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"I am the general of the Royal Yamakura Samurai, Kondo Ken. I want to test you strength."

"Oh? I guess I shouldn't take you lightly." Zoro pulled out his three blades. Yamamoto pulled out two katana.

"Let's begin!"

**However, this land has a demon that will darken the world…**

Nami looked at Okita. "Shinja the Dark Dragon?"

"Yes. 10 years ago, he came here and launched a civil war against the Royal family and killed the Emperor Choza."

Nami shook her head. "And Zoro is after him. Why?"

"I don't know but," Nami turned to Luffy who stood. "I believe in Zoro. He'll be the strongest swordsman in the world!"

"Luffy…"

**The Dragon will rise**

"My army is growing." The warlord looked at the many black clad samurai below him. "One hundred warriors prepared to fight for my cause. Shishion, Zengo, Akita, Watari, Su-fon, Tosen, today my plans begin now!" the warriors looked at their leader as he walked down to meet his subordinates at face level.

"Well I'm ready to go for it all.

"Yeah, now things will move on."

"I can't believe it's finally starting."

Shinja looked proudly at his team."Yes. That man ruined my plan to easily take over this world. But," Shinja walked to a wanted poster.

"Monkey D. Luffy will be the key to my goal!"

**A warrior will fight**

Haruka looked in shock. "Roronoa Zoro."

Shinja looked at the princess. Then he glared at the intruder.

"Why are you here, Pirate hunter Zoro?"

Zoro glared at the man. He looked over to the princess and grinned.

"I don't know. You remind me of someone I know." Zoro pulled out his blades as Shinja smirked.

"Oh? You think you know me?"

"Yeah, either that," Zoro preformed his stance. "Or I've come for blood."

**The Flying Lion Presents**

"Gear second!" Luffy launched himself at the soldier who blocked his punch.

"Heh. You can't beat me. I'm one of Shinja's elite!"

"Watch out for lighting." The gold haired warrior turned around. Luffy looked with wide eyes.

"Nami!"

"Thunder tempo!"

**A One Piece Fanfiction**

"A long time ago, a powerful Samurai tried to conquer the world with an indestructible army."

"Really?" yelled Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper. Robin nodded.

"It seems this warlord wishes to bring them back."

**Of Epic proportions**

"Damn those pirates. Attack!" a hundred black clad samurai charged. The straw hats stood and charged.

"Diamble Jamble!"

"Cien fluer!"

"Weapons left!"

"Arm point!"

"Fire bird star!"

"Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri!"

**The winner of this battle**

"Is that all you've got!"

The warlord took another strike knocking Zoro. Luffy ran to punch the man but he was able to strike him too. Nami looked in fear.

"Luffy!"

"Tough luck straw hat. You and you're friends will fail." The man pointed his blade at Nami who trembled. "And this girl will die."

"Like hell!" the warlord turned to see Zoro standing. He was glaring at the swordsman.

"Stay down Roronoa! You think you can beat god!"

Zoro prepared his stance.

"Asura!" two more heads and two pairs of arms grew as Zoro emitted a dark aura.

"Hell yes!"

**Will be destined for greatness**

"Hello Zoro. How are you?"

"Kuina, how are you…"

"I'm sorry, but I have something to tell you, and it concerns your friends."

"My friends?"

**エピックストーム**

**Epic Storm**

"I'll beat that bastard. Then we'll see who the best swordsman is!"

**Coming Soon**

**A/N: There you go people. This fanfiction is an idea that I've had for a long time. Like what the preview shows, this story is heavily Zoro centric but keeps with One Piece tradition of focusing on the other straw hats as well. I want to keep the characters as in character as can be and I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Yes this is meant to be different as it has a movie like feel to it. Please give your thoughts in a review and look forward to One Piece: Epic Storm.**


	2. Zoro Sees the Future?

**A/N: As an early Christmas present, I've decided to make this special for you guys. It relates to Epic Storm somewhat with Zoro making "Predictions". How is this possible? Let's say someone slipped something into his sake…**

**Okay now enjoy!**

Monkey D. Luffy and his first mate Roronoa Zoro are currently hanging out on some random island. The straw hats were celebrating some after they defeated some other villain who has an egoistic side that can destroy the world. Sound familiar? Well something different happens. And it all begins with Luffy messing with Zoro.

Luffy: Hey Zoro, wake up! We're leaving! Come on! Nami promised me meat!

The straw hats were all over the place most likely passed out, besides the more sensible Robin and Nami. The navigator asked Luffy to get the Marimo to help out with something.

Zoro: *Snore* Ha- Santoryu… no that's my sake you bastard….

Luffy: Zoro, you okay? *Peers at the Marimo*

Zoro: No… I said I'm gonna beat you… then I can have the sushi… heh… onigiri…

Luffy: Ha! Zoro you're funny!

The straw hat kept poking Zoro making the Marimo laugh a bit. then Zoro sat up straight with his eyes open. Luffy jumped backwards.

Luffy: Z-Zoro?

Zoro: Hm…

Luffy: You okay?

The Marimo didn't reply but stood up and walked over to a bottle of sake. Luffy wiped his forehead thinking everything was okay. Then he felt a fist to his head as he fell down.

Nami: Hey Luffy what's taking you so long?

Luffy: ah, Nami! Zoro just got up!

The straw hat pointed to Zoro who was gulping some sake. Nami put a hand on her forehead.

Nami: Oh man. That's Zoro alright.

The swordsman kept chugging but then stopped. He walked over drunkenly towards both Nami and Luffy putting his arms around them. The two stared as Zoro as he stiffened.

Zoro: Hello boys and girls! Or whatever… My name is Roronoa Zoro. Ah… I take it you've heard of me.

Luffy: Zoro?

Nami: Are you alright?

Zoro: As you may well know there are times, almost constantly in fact, where I like to stare at the world through a bottom of a glass… of sake.

Zoro was grinning as he took another chug Nami face palmed as Luffy laughed. Zoro then walked over to a chair and sat putting his feat on a barrel.

Zoro: You may have heard whisperings and rumors of me and the crew going to search for a legendary relic in some place called the land of Samurai. Not true.

Luffy: What! We're going on an adventure?

Nami: Zoro what are you talking about?

Zoro: Of course not. But even if it was true, you lads wouldn't come would you? No. *takes another swig of sake* I do admit, there would be some substantial dangers on the horizon. Like Pirates, marines, cut throats, stone warriors, a god obsessed warlord, and one very eccentric fishman.

Luffy now had glowing eyes listening to Zoro. Nami was also surprised and couldn't believe what he was saying.

Zoro: Yeah, I mean why would I go there? I mean, it doesn't have anything to do with my past, right? Who knows? Plus the chances of the swordsman of the crew having his own epic adventure is quite slim. But with the help of one man who wants to change things, anything is possible.

Zoro then got up and began walking.

Zoro: Hey Writer, let's get this show on the road!

**A/N: Okay that was odd. But it was something new to try. So some elements of Epic Storm have been unintentionally leaked by a drunken Marimo. Who would've thought?**

**Okay tell me what you all thought of this because reviews are important. Hopefully I'll upload some snippets of Epic Storm here as bonuses. Please stay tuned!**


	3. Disguises and Romance

**A/N: here is my second early Christmas present I promised for you all. This is like a prequel to the events in Epic Storm. Well more like the first chapter. But it should be good for you guys.**

**Oh yes there is LuNa in this, but as a large Zoro fan and for story purposes, that pairing will not be a main focus. It shall be in it, and have some role, but as for central, yeah no. Why? Well although I'm a big fan of pairings, I feel that it ruins a story some times. Although some would argue it had worked for certain anime movies *COUGH* ***_**Bleach: Fade to Black**_*** *COUGH* **_**One Piece Film: Strong World**_**** COUGH* oh man… that is one bad cough…**

**Okay I'll stop bothering you all. Now read!**

The straw hats have docked at Mercury town on some random island somewhere on the Grand line. Right now is one of those infamous times where the crew splits up to "explore" the town.

Robin: Well I'm taking Chopper to buy some medical supplies.

Chopper: Mm Hm!

Brook: I'm going too.

Frankey: I'm buying some cola to build something SUPA!

Ussop: and… I'm going with him to… help!

Sanji: I'll do whatever you ask of me Nami-swan!

Nami smiled at the love-cook as Zoro stuck his tongue out at Sanji making Luffy laugh.

Nami: Awe thanks Sanji-kun! Why don't you get food since you know who *points at Luffy* raided the fridge.

Luffy: ah! You mean Voldemort! I'm gonna kick that guys ass!

Zoro: she means you dumbass.

Luffy: oh.

Sanji: I shall not fail you my love!

The ero-cook then jumped off the ship and began racing to the markets leaving smoke behind him.

Chopper: it's amazing what a person can do when they try.

Ussop: y-yeah.

Nami: Okay you two, you're coming with me!

The navigator pointed a finger at Zoro and Luffy. The Marimo had a look of shock.+

Zoro: What! Why should I?

Nami: Knowing you and Luffy, you'd both get in some fight with a pirate captain or some important figure and then everyone in town will chase us away…

Nami seemed to darken a bit. Luffy however smiled.

Luffy: Don't worry Nami, we'll help you!

Zoro gaped at the captain as Nami smiled and clasped her hands together.

Nami: alright! Okay come on guys!

Zoro:*grabs Luffy* Oi! Why are you willing to go?

Luffy: Because it's Nami!

Zoro put a hand on his head and sighed.

Zoro: *Sighing* Damn… you're really not making any sense.

Nami: Excuse me? *pointing a finger at the Marimo* weren't you the one rambling about some adventure last night?

Zoro: what? I don't remember anything from last night. I just remember drinking with this large chested woman who… *looking at Luffy who is surprisingly paying attention*uh… then everything went black.

Nami: it figures. But seriously, you were very odd.

Zoro: Oh, so I guess that means I can recover from my hangover and rest back on the ship!

Nami: Wait! *pulls the Marimo* you're coming with me and Luffy got it?

Zoro growled at the girl. But Luffy was laughing at the swordsman.

**Sometime later**

Nami: Hm… what should I get? This dress looks nice, but then this shirt would look so much better. Oh that skirt is so cute!

Zoro stared at the navigator as he and Luffy held many clothes. The Marimo felt odd being here at some woman's clothing store and being stared at by other young girls.

Zoro: to think the future best swordsman of the world and the future pirate king are carrying their navigator's clothes. Hah, life is funny that way.

Luffy: Oh come on. It's not that bad.

Zoro: Luffy, how can you be so damn okay with this? We should have our own adventure by now! But we're here chaperoning Nami!

The straw hat scrunched his face in concentration. Zoro sweat dropped knowing his captain would say something rather stupid.

Luffy: Oh come on Zoro, we should help Nami. After all, she's so nice!

Zoro then looked oddly at Luffy. The rubber man was grinning wider than usual. And Zoro knew that Luffy's smile was WIDE.

Zoro: Okay Luffy, did Sanji put something in your meat to get you to stop sneaking in his fridge?

Luffy: No! I'm perfectly…

The idiot pirate then began gaping in one direction. Zoro stepped back and then began waving a hand in his face.

Zoro: Oi Luffy! Hey Luffy! What's wrong?

Luffy kept gaping and had a light glow in his eyes. Zoro then looked to where he was staring and widened his eyes.

Nami: So… do I look good?

Zoro: …. Now things make sense.

Luffy: ah… ah…. You look… awesome…

Nami was wearing a blue blouse revealing her cleavage. She also had on a white skirt which ended at her knees. Zoro being the smart guy he was could finally tell what was going on with Luffy.

Nami: R-really? That's surprising coming from you Luffy.

Zoro: Oh gee, I _wonder _why?

Luffy: Hey Zoro what do you mean?

Zoro: Nothing.

Nami then looked at them curiously but shrugged it off.

Nami: Okay guys, I'm going to get undressed and then I'll buy this outfit. Maybe I'll take you two for some food, good?

Luffy: Yosha! I like that!

Zoro: yeah, I'm hungry too.

Nami: *Smiling* okay, I'll be back!

Nami walked off to the dressing rooms leaving Zoro and Luffy to themselves. When he was sure Nami was inside, Zoro nudged Luffy. The straw hat turned to see his first mate grinning.

Luffy: Z-Zoro?

Zoro: heh. I know why you're acting so weird.

Luffy: What?

Zoro: I bet you don't even know yourself. Considering how dense you are.

Luffy: uh… what do you mean Zoro?

Luffy was now curious with Zoro. The swordsman kept grinning.

Zoro: Do you feel odd around Nami?

Luffy: uh… my stomach feels weird, but not too much.

Zoro: Um Hm*He pulled out a notepad and glasses* tell me, what do you feel when you stare at her?

Luffy: Uh, fine? Well more like happy. Excited?

Zoro: why do you think that?

Luffy: uh… I don't know. But she looks nice.

Zoro: Tell me, how often has this been occurring?

Luffy: a while. But I don't get it. What does this have to do with anything?

Zoro: Okay, here's my theory*Zoro pulled off his glasses* I think that you've reached the point in every man's life where you experience changes and start to notice things about woman. That or we're in some story where the writer wants you and Nami together. But I find that unlikely.

Luffy pondered this. Then he realized what the Marimo meant.

Luffy: ah Zoro! I know what puberty is! I've been through it already!

Zoro: Eh? You've had puberty already? Damn… looks like I owe Robin some money now.

Zoro was scratching the back of his head now. He then turned to Luffy.

Zoro: so then you might know what's going on now.

Luffy: uh, well no. you're not really saying.

Zoro: okay dude, you like Nami.

Luffy stared at Zoro with a blank face. Then he started laughing.

Luffy: Of course I like Nami! She's my friend!

Zoro: no that's not what I meant.

Luffy: What do you-?

Suddenly an explosion was heard. It shook the store causing Luffy and Zoro to fall.

Zoro: Damn, what the hell is going on? 

The Marimo looked outside the shops window and gasped.

Luffy: Oi Zoro, what's wrong?

Zoro: It's that bastard.

Luffy: Eh? What guy?

Zoro: that Smoker guy! Remember?

Luffy then held a hand to his face to think. Then he jumped back remembering.

Luffy: AH! That one Smokey guy!

Zoro: Yeah! He's walking around with some big navy guys!

Luffy: Well, he won't find us in here right?

Zoro: I don't know. But we have to act cool.

Then the two heard a door open revealing Smoker. Behind him was Tashigi who stood proudly.

Smoker: Yo! I heard three of the straw hats were in here.

Some random lady: uh… I think.

Smoker: Good. I'm taking them and leave as quickly as possible.

Tashigi: I don't care. I'm kicking Roronoa's ass for what happened in Louge town!

Zoro: Shit! Speak of the devil!

Zoro then grabbed Luffy and the two hid behind some clothes.

Zoro: This is bad…. They're so close. What do we do?

Luffy: Hey Zoro!

Zoro: what Luffy- *stares at the straw hat holding clothes* what the hell?

Luffy: Shi-shi-shi! I have a plan!

Smoker and Tashigi walked around the store looking around. Many women were waving and giving air kisses to the Commodore making Tashigi glare.

Tashigi: Why would the straw hats be here?

Smoker: I don't know. But the sooner we get them, the sooner I can leave.

Smoker then found two people with trench coats, hats, and sun glasses.

Smoker: Oi, have you two seen… *stares at the two and then at the wanted posters he's holding.*

Zoro: uh, so sorry, we're in a hurry to…

Luffy: go find our boss named James…. Bond! Yeah James Bond!

Zoro then slapped himself in frustration.

Zoro: he'll never…

Smoker: ah I see. So James has subordinates now. And you two are?

Zoro & Luffy gaped at the Commodore. They weren't expecting this.

Luffy: uh yeah, my name is… Robert Langdon.

Zoro: uh… and I'm Himura Kenshin.

Smoker: ah. In that case you two should get back to Bond.

Zoro and Luffy then wiped their brows and prepared to leave. But Smoker grabbed them both.

Smoker: But tell Bond* takes off their hats and glasses* that you two are DEAD!

Zoro: Shit!

Luffy: We've been found!

The two pirates then ran out of the store and into the town followed by Smoker and Tashigi. The other marines also gave chase as the town was in panic. Then a door opening was heard.

Nami: okay guys, I'm… *stares out at her clothes on the floor and the mess* uh… Zoro? Luffy?

Then a marine was heard pulling out a Den-den mushi grabbing the navigator's attention.

Marine: yeah hello captain? Smoker just gave chase after Straw hat Luffy and Roronoa Zoro! Yeah they're causing a panic in town. no, no one died… it looks more like a goose chase actually. Yeah… wha- hey!

Nami: what Smoker's here?

Marine: ah you're the cat burglar Nami!

The navigator slapped the marine.

Nami: what did those two do?

Marine: well, they dressed in disguise and said they we're working for some guy named "James Bond" and claimed their names were Robert Langdon and Himura Kenshin.

Nami: what?

Marine: yeah, and Smoker looked like he bought it but figured out they were lying and looked pissed! And then *points at the fire lines leading into town*

Nami: damn, those two idiots. *begins fuming* I'm gonna kill them!

**A/N: I wonder what Zoro knows? Mwahahahaha! Ah I hope you all don't mind the LuNa here. I felt odd though since it seemed out of character. What do you guys think? I want LuNa in my fic as a minor element but I don't want it to ruin the story. After all, this is Zoro's story. Am I right?**

**I just thought I should mention this as well.** **I'm hoping that I can release this fic January 2011. Or I'll start in February and I'll have maybe ten chapters of it done. Yes Epic Storm will be separate from its preview. This is meant to give you guys a look at to what it will be like and have some Omakes for it. By the time Epic Storm in released, I'll have ten or more chapters done. Then I shall update weekly. I want to stay ahead of updates where I'll update one day but still have maybe five finished chapters. It's all for the sake of progress.**

**Oh another thing! One week before Christmas, I shall have another prologue. But it won't be in script format like this as it actually has something to do with the plot of Epic Storm. It's more like an introduction to some OC's.**

**By the way, Smoker and Tashigi WILL appear in Epic Storm. I just want that clear. But their impact won't affect the One Piece storyline too much.**

**Okay now fans review!**


	4. PROLOUGE CHAPTER

**A/N: Here is my special I promised you all. Unlike the other previews, this heavily has to do with Epic Storm. I'm sure it's self explanatory.**

**BTW Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate to you all!**

**ワンピースエピックストーム：プロローグ**

**ONE PIECE EPIC STORM: PROLOUGE**

On the Grand line a large ship sailed its waters. And a large man stood atop it. He had a grey beard and wrinkles like anyone his age, but he showed large muscles like that of a man in their 20's. He wore a traditional red pirates coat accommodated with a white sash, dark green pants, a yellow shirt, and a black hat with his personal Jolly Roger (a grinning skull with his beard and a gun and pistol replacing the bones behind it).

"Ah, today is so great!" The man turned around him and grinned at his large crew working onboard. "This day is magnificent!"

The crew which consisted of young men and woman looked up at their captain and smiled. One particular man who had blue skin jumped over to his captain.

"You seem to be in a good mood Captain Haywire. Did you win the lottery?"

"Ah Hudson… no. But I feel as something exciting is going to happen."

The man known as Hudson looked up at his captain and grinned showing his spiked teeth. "I bet it's the news about those straw hats invading Enies Lobby that's got you happy. Am I right?"

"You bet! Finally, one pirate has the balls to ransack that place. It shows those Government bastards how powerful we pirates can be!"

Hudson laughed with his captain and leaned on the railing. Haywire turned around and had his Hawk land on his arm. The captain was smiling as a young woman walked over.

"Captain, we're reaching Brown Island. We should be docking soon."

"Ah thanks Nina." The captain then strolled down and looked to see his pet monkey climb down. "I feel great."

**Meanwhile at Marineford**

The ox bell rang as sirens sounded an alarm. Many marines were running around Marineford. Garp looked out of the meeting room and grinned.

"Looks like something is stirring, Eh, Sengoku?" the Supreme marine admiral looked at his friend. The two both stood in the meeting room where vice-admiral Tsuru and Admiral Aokiji also stood.

"I have a bad feeling Garp."

"Let me guess, you think this has to do with Luffy?"

"Well he is known for trouble."

Garp laughed proudly. Aokiji sat down. "Well when I saw him, Monkey D. Luffy was being reckless."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a door swinging open. The occupants of the room looked to see a young marine officer panting heavily.

"Admiral Sengoku! Commodore Smoker has engaged the Samurai in combat on the Silver realm!" The supreme admiral looked at the young man.

"Smoker? I can't believe it."

"Yes, he and three other vice admirals have him surrounded. According to the report, the samurai is on a ship with some others. And they have been fighting off the marines without struggle."

The room went silent. Then Garp began laughing.

"Ah looks like that Smokey guy needs my help. I'm off Sengoku!"

"Hey Garp wait! I don't want you leaving off!"

The vice admiral ignored his friend and was out the door. Tsuru sighed.

"That man's the same as ever."

Aokiji nodded. "Ah, but that's why he's so cool."

**Silver Realm, West of Brown Island**

A young man jumped from two ships and landed on a marine deck. Everyone aboard gasped as the young man smirked, showing his bright white hair.

"What? Can't you guy's fight back?" one of the men glared and pulled out a sword.

"Damn you, everyone attack!"

The man smirked and jumped back punching several marines. He then spun around and kicked the leading attacker off the ship. The young man smirked.

"Wow, you guys are weaker than I thought. Back home old man Yamamoto said the marines were a force to be reckoned with." The man turned around to see all of the marines out cold. "I guess things changed since his time."

"You'd better think twice Samurai." The white haired man turned around to see a white haired marine enveloped in what looked like smoke land on deck.

"Ah, I forgot about you. Uh… your name's Smoker right?"

Smoker cracked his knuckles. "That's _Commodore Smoker _to you."

"Ah, sorry. I forgot when those guys began firing at me. So I put them to sleep."

Smoker looked at all the injured men on the ship. He then looked at the white haired man who was smiling and had a hand behind his head.

"Boy, you claim to be a samurai. Yet you beat at least 900 men without drawing your sword." The man stopped smiling and looked at Smoker. The commodore was giving off a tough aura making the man nervous.

"Ah so you noticed. Well considering that those guys were weak, I figured I had no need to use my techniques." the man walked closer. "But I can tell you're different. You've probably got a devil fruit, am I right?"

"Heh. You're not a regular criminal. Yeah, I ate the _Moku Moku no mi."_

"Oh boy. I guess you're a tough one huh?" instantly the white haired man jumped at smoker kicking the commodore. Smoker blocked with his right arm and punched the man's chest sending him to another ship.

"Don't take me lightly samurai!" Smoker then blasted off to the other ship where many marines were scrambling. The commodore looked around the smoke to see fallen debris. Then he noticed a standing figure.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you, Smoker." The commodore looked wide eyed as he saw the white haired man standing with no injuries.

"What, are you?"

The man grinned. "What am I?" he then drew his sword which showed a shinning white blade. "I am samurai!"

Smoker couldn't comprehend what happened next as he felt a brush off wind cut though him and crush the front of the ship. He fell with a thud and looked to see the samurai still grinning as half the ship blew up.

"Oh yes, you can also call me, _Okita Shintaro_! Head of Yamakura First Samurai division!" the man jumped out the ship and onto another, sending a strike from his blade and cutting down more marines. Smoker stood up and glared.

"Damn you Samurai!" the commodore flew off the now sinking marine ship after Shintaro who grinned more.

"Oh, you want to fight some more?"

"Okita Shintaro. I'll remember that name from when I kill you!"

**In a land somewhere far away**

"How interesting, my theory was correct."

A red haired man sat atop a hill overlooking a large field between a beach and woods. The man had brown eyes that showed much interest as he held a letter.

"What's so interesting, Shinja-sama?" the man turned to see someone standing behind him. He had brown hair and a matching brown moustache.

"Ah, my prediction that the young first commander went after that marine admiral was correct. And from what I hear, the World Government believes he is an enemy of the state and wishes to have him hunted down."

"What? That's weird. And they were the ones that labeled you a demon, right?" Shinja smirked at the man.

"Yes, that's right, Kura."

Shinja then stood up to look over the field. Many men in black armor were marching towards the woods carrying large weapons.

"Shinja-sama, what are you planning? Why get the help of that marine?"

The red haired man was silent for a while. Then he turned around.

"I'm creating a chain of events. In order to bring that man here, certain things must take place."

"Oh, you mean that pirate rookie from the East Blue?"

Shinja then smirked pulling out a wanted poster.

"Yes, Monkey D. Luffy."

**A/N: Shit gets serious. Well this is very key to understand some of what will occur in the story. Please stay tuned as more will be revealed!**

**Ah yes, here is the bonus information on the original characters introduced this chapter:**

**CAPTAIN HAYWIRE BLYE**

**Occupation: captain of Haywire pirates**

**Details: like's cooking**

**Bounty: ?**

**VERDE HUDSON:**

**Occupation: First mate of Haywire pirates/ self-proclaimed "Chief of staff"**

**Details: is a fishman who enjoys traveling**

**Bounty: 99,000,000**

**NINA:**

**Occupation: Haywires secretary/ lawyer**

**Details: from the south Blue, knows karate**

**Bounty: 1,000,000**

**OKITA SHINTARO:**

**Occupation: First commander of Yamakura Samurai**

**Details: claims to be from Yamakura, has snow white hair**

**Bounty: None yet according to Smoker**

**SHINJA:**

**Occupation: Unknown exactly**

**Details: seems to be evil**

**Bounty: ?**

**KURA:**

**Occupation: Unknown**

**Details: seems to hang around Shinja**

**Bounty: 200,000,000**


	5. Christmas Special

**A/N: I'd just like to point out that this happens when an author is busy and has characters that are anxious for the beginning of a story. My advice to novices out there is to ALWAYS keep your word. **

8:06 PM The Flying Lion's house

Lion: Okay, just add this color here, put a little orange… and…

Zoro: What the hell are you doing?

Lion: Ah! What the hell are you doing here Zoro?

Zoro: what? Can't a character meet the guy who's gonna make an epic story?

Lion: don't think too highly of me Zoro. I'm not that cool.

Zoro: I don't dumb ass.

Lion: Jackass.

A moment of silence passes. Zoro looks at the paper on Lion's desk.

Zoro: What's that?

Lion: a card.

Zoro: for whom?

Lion: my dad! It's his birthday!

Zoro: on Christmas Eve?

Lion: yeah. And look, I drew you and the other straw hats! *pulls up card to Zoro's face*

Zoro: wow… they uh… resemble us…

Luffy: Oh awesome! That looks just like us!

Zoro: Luffy, when did you-

Nami: Oh, Lion draws like Luffy!

Sanji: Hey he drew Robin and Nami alright!

Robin: It looks real nice.

Chopper: Why am I pulling Santa's sleigh?

Ussop: Oi, you need to draw me a bit more manly.

Frankey: OW! I LOOK SO SUPA!

Brook: Oh I look so life like! Ah… but I am dead, YO-HO-HO-HO!

Lion: Oi, how the hell did you guys get in my house?

Sanji: We asked some old lady if a short Mexican kid lived nearby and the door was open.

Lion: Ah you saw my tia?

Shintaro: author-san when are you gonna quit fooling around and actually post Epic Storm?

Luffy: ah who are you?

Lion: Okita Shintaro what are you doing here?

Shintaro: Oh me and some of the oc's got tired of waiting so we've been hanging around in your house.

Lion looks around to see several people sitting around his living room.

Hudson: Sweet the author has cable! Yeah Olive the other Reindeer is on!

Haruka: Oh what a nice kitchen. And he has tile too!

Blye: Wow the author has a lot of decorations. Oh look candy!

Shinja: This house is nice. But it needs some tapestries. Then we're on to something.

Zoro: Hey aren't you the villain of the story?

Shinja: Yes.

Zoro: So why are you here?

Shinja: The story hasn't begun. For now we relax by breaking into author-sans house which will get on his nerves.

Lion: HEY!

Zoro: Lion you need to really lock your door.

Shintaro: speaking of the story…

Luffy: When are you gonna start it?

Lion: Uh, well I've been busy…

Nami: Oh come on! Don't be messed up to your fans!

Lion: Well I did come up with a release date. In fact I have THE FINAL TRAILER.

Zoro: what's with the capital letters?

Lion: IT MAKES THINGS LOOK MORE EPIC.

Nami: You like using that word a lot don't you?

Lion: OF COURSE.

Sanji: Oi how can you handle being created by that guy?

Shintaro: You get use to it.

Sai: I have brought the food you call "Dominos".

Lion: I don't know how or why you're here, but Sai you may stay (he LOVES Dominos)

Nami: Who are you?

Sai: I am Sai. You may also know me from _Naruto Shippuden._

Luffy: Ah you know Naruto-niisan!

Shintaro: You know Naruto?

Lion: Idiots know other idiots I'm afraid.

Nami: Oh man.

Smoker: How can you guys all come here and not invite me?

Luffy: Ah it's Smokey!

Lion: I didn't invite anyone.

Tashigi: Ah Zoro's here too!

Zoro: Shit its Kuina's twin!

Hudson: Look Olive can fly!

Shinja: This place seems weak.

Sanji: Robin you look so cute saying nothing!

Sai: should I hand out pizza?

Zoro: damn, there are a lot of people here.

Lion: and just when I was expecting a quiet Christmas.

Luffy: Hey, Lion do you have meat?

Lion: yeah, just go to the kitchen.

Luffy: sweet!

Nami: I'm gonna get some water.

Both Nami and Luffy walk into the kitchen. Then Lion notices something and gets red.

Zoro: Oh, are you okay Lion?

Lion: Ah…. Ah….

Shintaro: what's he looking at?

Robin: could be the mistletoe Luffy and Nami are standing under.

Everyone then looks at the kitchen as Luffy and Nami look up.

Nami: what the*gets all red*

Luffy: Oi Nami what's that?

Hudson: idiot, you don't know what a mistletoe is?

Ussop: this is Luffy we're talking about.

Smoker: and I'm trying to arrest this guy?

Shinja: foolish humans.

Sai: I don't understand. Why's everyone worked up about this "mistletoe"?

Shintaro: it's a tradition where the little plant thingy is hanged on a ceiling. And when a guy and a girl stand under it, they kiss.

Lion: wow even my great author powers couldn't have foreseen this.

Luffy: ah I have to kiss Nami? Okay.

Everyone: WHAT!

Sanji: No! I will not let you kiss Nami before me!

Sanji lunges at Luffy but is held back by hands.

Robin: cien fluer, veinte manos.

Luffy: ah thanks Robin!

Nami: Luffy…. You're not gonna-

Nami is cut off by Luffy who kisses her cheek. The navigator gets red as a tomato as Luffy laughs.

Luffy: Merry Christmas Nami!

Ussop: wow Luffy is dense.

Smoker: yeah.

Frankey: oh man that was beautiful!

Sai: oh I have learned something new about bonds! Now I can help Naruto's situation.

Shinja: How interesting. He just turned the table on what we we're expecting. This proves he is worthy of my goal.

Zoro: worthy of what! What are you planning?

Lion: all in good time Marimo. All in good time.

Shintaro: Hm… well now that that's over,

Lion: you know what I don't care if you all broke into my house. It's my dad's birthday; he won't mind more people celebrating.

Zoro: it's also Christmas too ya know?

Lion: Oh yeah I forgot.

Tashigi: how could you forget?

Shintaro: he's got a lot on his mind these days.

Lion: Now let's celebrate!

Everyone: YEAH!

And so the Flying Lion spent December 24 with the characters of One Piece, his original characters, and Sai. His father loved the Christmas card but asked who all the people were when the whole crew partied at the home.

The moral of this story you ask? Sometimes uninvited guest can make a holiday even more beautiful.

And also…

Zoro: Shinja, once this story begins, I'm coming for you!

Shinja: foolish boy. Why are you after my head?

Zoro: I have to keep a promise I made. And you're in the way!

Shinja: fine. I look forward to our battle.

Luffy: hey guys! Nami is still red!

Zoro: gee I wonder why?

Luffy: I don't get it. All I did was kiss her.

Zoro: idiot she was expecting a kiss on the lips and got nervous when she thought you were.

Luffy: Eh! Why would I kiss her like that?

Zoro: that's how it is!

Shinja: how interesting. You and the girl seem to be close.

Luffy: yeah Nami's my friend!

Sai: I feel as though you're going to cause trouble.

Zoro: when did you get here?

Lion: when decided to post two chapters on Christmas Eve.

Zoro: nani?

Lion: yeah. There's a final preview chapter with this as well. Readers go and read it! it's epic!

Zoro: who are you talking to?


	6. THE FINAL PREVIEW

**世界の終わり**

**The end of the world**

Luffy and Zoro crashed through the large silver wall. Shinja and Gein looked from their stand point to see the two's entrance. Nami's eyes widened.

Shinja: Looks like the hope to change the world has finally arrived from the heavens.

Gein: *grinning* how interesting to put it Shin-san.

Luffy: NAMI!

Nami: LUFFY!

Zoro: OH SHIT!

Zoro and Luffy fell atop a hard platform which cracked under their impact. The Marimo held his head as Luffy flipped up and glared at Shinja.

Shinja: I'm glad you and your friends made it this far. I was beginning to think you weren't up to the task.

Zoro: What the hell are you talking about?

Shinja smiled evilly at Zoro. He then walked over to a podium and placed a purplish object on it.

Shinja: With you here Luffy, I can finally put my goal in motion. *pulls his blade and points it at Nami*

Luffy: Leave Nami alone!

Zoro: Damn it! *charges at Shinja*

Shinja: I don't care what happens to the world, destroy this barrier!

Luffy began charging Gear second but also a red aura envelopes him. Zoro stops his strike to stare at Luffy.

Nami: Luffy! Don't do it!

Shinja: fulfill your destiny! Break my bonds!

**すべてが消える**

**Everything disappears**

Nami: Luffy we all care for you. That's why you can't-

Luffy: I have to help Zoro. He won't be able to handle this struggle on his own.

Nami: But I- the crew can't lose you! This guy is a monster!

Luffy: And what makes you think I'll die?

Nami: Luffy *Crying now* I really… I just…

Luffy: I'll come back with Zoro. Then we'll all smile again! So don't cry!

**戦士以内**

**The Warrior within**

Zoro: I can't lose those precious things I have. I'll do what I can to protect it.

Shinja: Do you really mean that?

Zoro smirks drawing his blade. Shinja raises his eyebrows as the air becomes thick.

Zoro: I'll do what I can to protect them, even if I die!

**彼の人生が生きて**

**Lived his life **

Shintaro: Zoro don't lose yourself to him! If you do, Shinja will have won!

Zoro:* jumping over a ledge* I'll be fine. Just as long as I have my prey!

Luffy: that's the spirit Zoro!

Zoro then jumped at a group of samurai and slashed all of them as Shintaro and Luffy jumped ahead.

**約束を守るために**

**To keep a promise**

Zoro: I can't falter here. I have to live!

Smoker smirks patting Zoro's back.

Smoker: There's no time to hesitate.

Tashigi and Luffy look as Shintaro stands up.

Shintaro: we have to protect this world from him. If we fail, this world will go to hell.

Luffy: I don't want that. That's why I'll fight!

Luffy jumps at a warrior punching him away. Then he turns and smirks at the two marines.

Luffy: If you help me protect my friends, I'll help protect what you want to!

**最後に章では、公開される**

**Finally the Chapter is unveiled**

Zoro jumped at Shinja striking the samurai. Shinja grabbed Zoro mid air and slashed his shoulder causing mush blood to splatter.

Shinja: I can see it clearly now. Your fault comes from what you use to help you walk. Your heart.

The warlord then appeared in front of Zoro shocking the swordsman. Shinja draws his blade.

Shinja: I'll destroy it and take this world!

Zoro: Like hell!

The two strike with their blades. Much blood sprays out as they glare at each other and come in for one more strike.

**ワンピース エピックストーム**

**ONE PIECE EPIC STORM**

Shinja: I'll take over this world. Then I'll destroy what's in my reach!

Zoro: Not unless I kill you first!

**ゾロは、深刻な取得**

**ZORO GETS SERIOUS**

**ストーリーは、****1****月****10****日****2011****年バットマン**

**THE STORY BEGINS JANUARY 10 2011**

**Luffy: Go on the Flying Lion's account, or look through the One Piece fanfiction archive on January 10 to find Epic Storm. Then read and review!**

**Zoro: Watch as my Epic tale unfolds! And some LuNa fluff is there.**

**Nami: NANI! No one told me about that!**

**Luffy: ah what is LuNa?**

**Zoro: baka.**


	7. Bonus and EPICNESS!

**THE STORM OF EPIC HAS ARRIVED. HERE IS A BONUS FOR THOSE THAT READ THE PREVIEW. IF YOU WANT TO SEE EPIC STORM GO TO MY PROFILE NOW!**

**BUT DUE TO IT BREAKING A RULE OF ONLY HAVING AN AUTHORS NOTE FOR A CHAPTER, I ADDED THIS BONUS. NOW PLEASE PROCEED TO READ THIS OR GO TO MY PROFIE.**

"Roronoa-san, you don't know where you're going do you?" Zoro cringed at Shintaro's words. Luffy began laughing.

"Oi quit laughing Luffy!"

"Zoro, you're gonna get us lost." Said Nami making a pout.

"I'm not lost! This whole continent is just confusing!" Zoro huffed and puffed as Shintaro pulled out a map.

"Zoro-san I'm gonna give you this rare Sakura Petal Sake is you let me lead the way up the mountain. My point being that this is my home country." Zoro had an expressionless face which turned to annoyance.

"Hey wait a minute you Shiro bastard, you think I'll do whatever you say for some sake?" Luffy and Nami began laughing at the Marimo. "And why are you guys laughing?"

"Okay then Zoro-san, how about _two _sakes?" Shintaro held a calm face as he put up two fingers.

"Alright fine." Shintaro then began to lead the way with Zoro chugging his sake.


End file.
